BFG10k
The most lethal member of the Hunter's Moon arsenal, the BFG10k '''(or just '''BFG for short)''' '''is the weapon you can trust to kill any enemy, no matter their aspects or traits. Tactics A nuclear-powered raygun, the BFG10k is the crowning jewel of the entire arsenal by the virtue of possessing the best combination of attributes among all the guns. Its damage per shot is extremely high, but in addition its rate of fire is also high, has large splash damage, relatively fast projectiles and no accuracy problems, and (aside from limited ammo supply) possesses no discernible weaknesses. In addition, unlike the two other "superweapons" (the Cynetik Striker Cannon and the Dark Matter Gun), the BFG10k is very easy to wield in comparison, featuring no complicated damage mechanics. It can be described as a super Plasma Gun of sorts: bigger, better and meaner. BFG10k's fire rate combined with direct and splash damage/radius makes this gun a wrecking train of absolute slaughter no matter which enemies it will face. Non-boss enemies are dealt with in a flash, and if the bearer has a Quad Damage, it can easily wipe out Cyberdemons and Asmodae in just a few shots. Although the Cynetik Striker Cannon may inflict more damage per second against high enemy numbers, in practice the versatility of BFG10k makes it the most deadly gun overall. The Ultimate Fire Mode makes the BFG10k fire the Classic BFG9k Ball that does a massive explosion on hit and casts damaging tracers on 30 enemies in the player's sight. Hints * The BFG10k is a waste on anything below Baron of Hell. You should use it only against the biggest threats. * The only reason why you cannot use BFG10k all the time is the extremely scarce ammunition. There is little BFG Ammo pickups throughout the maps, thus making it inefficent ammo-wise. Again, use it only when really necessary. * If you are in big trouble, whip out this gun. This is your last resort - if a BFG does not save you, nothing will. * This weapon is automatic, but you should rely on the single shots instead. Overkills are extremely easy with a BFG, so exercise trigger discipline to make your ammo supply last longer. One shot should already kill anything weaker than a Mancubus (however, this is only a rule of thumb, as the exact damage output is randomized to a degree). And as with all explosive weapons, search for clusters of enemies first in order to make full use of the splash damage (unless you are pinned down, in which case all bets are off). * Take care when using its Ultimate Fire Mode, as the gun will take 2 seconds of charging before firing and the projectile goes rather slow, making it hard to aim and will miss with ease, drawing your gun useless (if you are without a Backpack). * The BFG's Ultimate is one of the most powerful attacks available to the player. Wait for an encounter with a really big monster horde in order to utilize its damage potential to the maximum. * BFG Climb is possible without any penalty if the map doesn't force falling damage, allowing players to reach extreme heights in maps. * This gun can instant-kill almost everyone if Doom stacks his Double Damage Ability with the Quad Damage powerup. * Uniquely, The Tamers of The Dark and Baalgar demons will recognize the threat the BFG10k poses, and will react with their most threatening attacks if their current target is using this gun. If you can help it, refrain from using this weapon against them. Trivia # The BFG10k's 3D model looks slightly different from the original Quake III Arena, the peculiar shiny metal effect it had on its texture couldn't be reproduced due to GZDoom lacking the support for environment map shaders, which is what makes that effect. # The exposed flowing plasma spots are also absent due to GZDoom not being able to reproduce that effect when the gun was first introduced into the mod, such decision remains even nowadays. # The spinning gear it had on its right side is also absent due to how id Tech 3 did the spinning animation, the same reason why the Gauntlet's blade has been removed earlier. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons